


Ground Me (Take Me Up To The Sky)

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Kai, Gen, Rider!Kyungsoo, Rider!Suho, dragon!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Kyungsoo was a dignitary, there on a mission to forge an alliance between his king and the Riders. He was not supposed to become one of them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thanks to @Englishbunnyrocks for being a darling.

Kyungsoo listened attentively as the Leader of the Dragon Riders explained their current situation on the isle. He'd been sent by his king to negotiate for someone to come in the role of an advisor, as the riders were known for being impartial and well-informed, with their main goal being the peace and prosperity of all creatures in Algaesia.

 

It was Kyungsoo's second day of stay on Vroengard. The isle was as beautiful as he has always heard and the sight of so many colourful dragons flying, napping, breathing fire and playing; old and huge, young and agile, all together, it filled him with awe. He'd been looking forward to this job since the king had announced it to him and he couldn't help but stand on the deck of the ship that brought him to Vroengard and crane his neck as high as possible to catch sight of its citizens.

 

If could he would have climbed up into the foretop but unfortunately his position required him to be more dignified than that and he had to settle for straining his eyes from the deck.

 

He had been welcomed warmly by the Leader, Junmyeon, and given a room in an amazing building he was informed was made entirely from one tree with the means of magic. Kyungsoo knew a little about magic but he has only ever been trained in mental shielding. He was told he excelled at it and as such dreamed of learning more when he had been a boy but as he grew up the dream died. He'd had much more important things to do than chase it. Ultimately he became one of the king's most trusted courtiers and he thanked the gods for his luck.

 

Today he was being given a tour of the isle. Junmyeon attended him himself, for which Kyungsoo was very glad because the leader seemed like a very warm and kind person, which helped immensely to soothe Kyungsoo's nerves. Everything on the island made him feel _awe_. The sublime, it was called in art. Intimidating and beautiful at once. It took his breath away.

 

Nonetheless he remembered his mission and focused on Junmyeon's words, trying to stop his attention from straying again.

 

“A few of our riders are stationed semi-permanetly around various locations all over the map, for the sake of good communication, but it's nothing official. Our home is this isle, and here we dwell until a situation calls for our help. As I understand your king wants to employ one of my Riders, is that so?” Junmyeon asked, looking at him intently as they walked.

 

“Something like that. He would, of course, pay you for your Rider's time and expertise. He mainly wishes to have someone well-informed by his side for the sake of maintaining peace between the kingdoms.” Kyungsoo answered.

 

“That is wise,” the Rider nodded. “However, it may be ill-taken if the Riders show preference for one kingdom over the others. Part of why we are so successful is our neutrality. Perhaps we will be able to work something out though.” He smiled reassuringly. Kyungsoo couldn't fault him for his concerns but it surely made his work harder. His face remained passive as he started thinking about all the possible arguments that could sway the Leader.

 

“Come now, sir, don't be so gloomy. As I said, I'm sure we'll be able to work something out. Now, let me show you something amazing,” Junmyeon's smile became more cheery. They have come to a stop in front of a long, one-storey building and Kyungsoo wondered what could it be. Its architecture was similar to all the others but somehow it seemed like the ones who built it focused less on beauty and more on sturdiness. He could see that the walls were thicker than in his own room, more dense and of a naturally stronger wood. The windows, too, were rather small.

 

“This is the Egg Sanctuary. Consider yourself lucky, sir, because not many outsiders are allowed to enter it. It's the most precious place on the island,” Junmyeon said. His voice was happy but it also subtly rang with a steely note of warning. Kyungsoo took the hint. He bowed his head and thanked for the trust Junmyeon was showing letting him see the eggs; for the honour he was being given.

 

And it was an honour. Dragon eggs were infinitely precious and few people could say they ever saw one. Kyungsoo's heart beat faster at the thought of becoming one of them.

 

The building was slightly chilly. Most likely because of the small windows that didn't let much light in, causing it to be permanently shady. Kyungsoo's skin broke out in goosebumps as he entered behind the Leader. He didn't know if it was from the temperature or the excitement.

 

It was magnificent.

 

Kyngsoo forgot all about Junmyeon as the man fell silent, didn't even notice his knowing smile. The eggs grabbed all of his attention from the moment he saw them.

 

They weren't very different in size but their colours were magnificent, with not one like another; and all those shells housed little dragons that waited for their riders to come. Kyungsoo didn't really know how the process of choosing looked like and what happened why. He only vaguely heard of the bond the pair shared. The Riders were very secretive but with good reason, he reminded himself. All these little creatures, they were the future of the Order. He regretted that not everyone could see and admire them but at the same time he understood that they needed to be protected at all costs.

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon observed the young human. He knew he made the right choice bringing him here. He was pretty accurate when he judged people's characters. Kyungsoo seemed like a competent, down-to-earth kind of person. Not very excitable, but deeply feeling. He also struck the leader as rather intelligent and brave: visitors, a rare occurrence on Vroengard, were usually visibly scared of the dragons and refused to leave their quarters. Kyungsoo was nervous but not terrified. He was more fascinated and awed, gladly following Junmyeon around the island and trying to not stare at everything he saw. The Sanctuary was the last test. Just as Junmyeon hoped, the boy showed his sensitive side and keen understanding of the world around him; he scarcely dared to breathe and Junmyeon could just about see the thoughts spinning in his head – reverence, fascination, awe, respect.

 

Honestly, if Kyungsoo wasn't a foreign dignitary on a mission, he would have liked to take him in as a trainee. He felt like the boy could make a good Rider one day. But alas-

 

A sudden gasp brought him out of his musings and he looked to the guest hurriedly. Kyungsoo was gripping the frame of the open entrance to one of the little egg chambers. The boy whipped his head to look at him, his eyes huge. “I-is it supposed to do that??” he asked, lost and visibly nervous.

 

Junmyeon hurried to his side and peered into the room.

 

The bronze egg was wobbling on its pillow.

 

Junmyeon's mouth fell open in surprise.

 

Looked like he would get his student after all.

 

Yifan's voice was a metaphorical bucket of cold water: _This is going to be a nightmare to deal with._

 

_\--_

 

Kyungsoo panicked. He'd been admiring the bronze egg, its deep metallic colour, even on the whole of its smooth surface, glinting subtly in the little sunlight that filtered through the leaves in the tiny window, when suddenly is started moving.

 

None of the other did that. What was happening?!  
  
He turned to his guide for explanation. The sight of Junmyeon's mouth falling open in surprise was _not_ reassuring.

 

Then, the leader turned to look at him, eyes full of wonder, and said: “It seems to be hatching… for you!”

 

It was understandable that in that moment Kyungsoo lost his mind completely.

 

Meanwhile the egg, with no consideration towards his mental state whatsoever, burst in a spectacular shower of bronze shell pieces, revealing its occupant. The young dragon kind of fell on its back on the pillow as the egg burst, and squeaked, squirming. It tried to stand up but at first the open wings weighed it down. Finally it folded them closer to its spiky spine and rolled around to its front, shaking itself off like a dog shakes off excess water.

 

Then it proceeded to hop around on the pillow, radiating curiosity even without the bond to explain it.

 

Kyungsoo stood and gaped at it like a pillar of salt before Junmyeon _delicately_ smashed an elbow into his gut. (It was supposed to be a delicate move but Junmyeon was excited.) The poor dignitary (ha, guess those days were over now) wheezed and blinked back the tears from his eyes, looking at the Rider reproachfully. Junmyeon smiled sheepishly and nudged him towards the dragon baby.

 

“Go, it's your dragon. It hatched _for you_. Go bond with it!” he encouraged.

 

Kyungsoo stifled the whimper that clawed at his throat, gulped, and tried his best to sound calm as he helplessly asked: “But what am I supposed to _do_?”

 

“Just let it touch you. Give it your hand and the first contact will spark the bond. That's the most important thing. Then I'll take care of everything, don't worry,” Junmyeon encouraged the boy, his heart squeezing as he saw the lost expression on his usually not very expressive, young face. It made him look like a child, especially to the Rider whose age recently reached the eighth decade.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed with difficulty and slowly, slowly approached the pillow on which the dragon was still sitting. It turned to him in a lightening-fast movement and he almost turned back at the sight of its intelligent eyes focusing wholly on him, but Junmyeon said it was _his_ dragon, it hatched _for him_ so it wouldn't hurt him or anything… right?

 

Tentatively, Kyungsoo held out his left hand, fingers shaking minutely but determination in his heart. The dragon regarded him, cocking its head to one side in a move he would have called cute if it wasn't looking ready to jump and bite his fingers off any moment. Then extended its neck and touched the centre of his palm with its warm, scaly snout.

 

Kyungsoo barely felt himself falling to his knees as his senses were overwhelmed by a burning sensation, ears full of some unholy screeching noise. He couldn't tell how long it lasted but definitely too long in his humble opinion.

 

He gasped for breath, finding himself on all fours, trembling, as the dragon warbled, flapping its wings at him.

 

“The _fuck_ was that?!” Kyungsoo panted.

 

“That would be the bond forming. Forgive me, I did not warn you about how intense it is because it would only have scared you more,” Junmyeon explained sympathetically, remembering as he went through it himself, all those years ago. _That_ had been an adventure. “How do you feel?” he asked.

 

“Just fine,” the boy grunted, picking himself up from the ground. The dragon squeaked when he swayed, straightening. “What are you laughing at?”

 

Suddenly, something foreign touched his mind, a weak little tendril. _Curiosity_ is what he felt from it, and _hunger_. The fragility and the shock he just went through were the only reasons why he didn't slam the shields over his mind immediately. He did jolt though, and Junmyeon caught his arm as he almost lost balance.

 

“It's hungry,” Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“Oh, it's contacted you? That's fantastic!” Junmyeon smiled sunnily. In that moment Kyungsoo sincerely wanted to slap him.

 

“I almost shut it out,” he grumbled instead.

 

“You're trained at mental shields? That's good, a solid foundation for your future training. But come, let us not think about it now. Now, lets go feed your dragon and then you should get some rest. Don't worry about a thing, Kyungsoo. Fate has brought you here and you were chosen by this little one. Now you're a part of us, and we take care of our own. You'll be fine, you'll see,” the leader of the Riders rambled to give Kyungsoo something to focus his no doubt scrambled mind on.

 

There was one more brief bump in the road when Kyungsoo had to gather the dragon baby in his arms. He was very apprehensive but the dragon seemed to sense it and stayed calm, purring when Kyungsoo held it close in the cradle of his arms, putting its little head to his chest and seemingly falling asleep.

 

Then, Junmyeon led him to the quarters he'd been given upon his arrival and soon after that a young woman came in, eyeing him curiously as she unloaded the meat she brought before marching right back out.

 

“That's Teyan, our guardian of the Sanctuary. I asked her to be discreet though, don't worry,” Junmyeon explained. “Do you want me to stay here as you feed him or do you want to be alone now?”

 

Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment. “Stay, please. I… I don't think I feel ready to stay alone with it yet,” he admitted weakly.

 

Junmyeon nodded, understanding and gentle encouragement painted on his face.

 

The dragon roused, sniffing a meal. Kyungsoo fed it carefully, gradually relaxing as it went smoothly. When all the meat was gone, the little beast curled back up in Kyungsoo's lap and promptly went to sleep. The boy sent the Rider a pleading glance.

 

“Just put it on the bed, it's okay, Kyungsoo. And get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? We'll talk about what to do now after you've had some rest and food. And don't worry, I swear to you everything is going to turn out okay,” Junmyeon soothed.

 

The boy nodded, murmuring a quiet goodbye as Junmyeon left his quarters, and then fell on the bed, exhausted.

 

Next to his head, the dragon purred in its sleep.

 

He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. _This was going to be a nightmare_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam tomorrow and I'm so tired of this month-long session I want to sleep for a year. I needed some fluff so this was born, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Englishbunnyrocks came up with the plot of this entire chapter, I hope I did her proud writing it.

Kyungsoo tightened the loops around his feet and checked one last time if all the saddlebags looked okay. He had re-tied them once already but the anxiousness wouldn't leave him, for several reasons.

 

First of all, this was Jongin's first long-distance flight without any supervision. Second, they were embarking on their first “mission” from their Leader. And third, their destination.

 

“All set?” Junmyeon smiled up at him from where he was standing near Jongin's front. At Kyungsoo's stiff nod and Jongin's excited fidgeting he outright laughed. “Kyungsoo, I know you and Jongin haven't been in training long but you are one of my more talented students and I have absolute faith in the both of you. Be careful but remember, this is meant to be a break. Enjoy your freedom and come back fresh and happy. Okay?”

 

Somehow, the warmth of his Leader's smile and his kind words managed to calm Kyungsoo's mind so his next nod was more decisive and he even managed a small smile. Junmyeon was right, there was nothing to be nervous about.

 

 _Remember to avoid flying against the air currents, Jongin,_ Yifan squeezed in some last minute advice.

 

 _I know, Yifan-elda, I know! Can we go now?_ Jongin whined. He was extremely excited for all the reasons why Kyungsoo was consumed by anxiety.

 

Yifan grumbled. _Yes, go already. You've been saying goodbyes for the last half an hour._

 

“Two weeks, Kyungsoo, and remember to make contact. I taught you the spell!” Junmyeon reminded him for the last time.

 

“Yes, sir. Goodbye!” Kyungsoo said feeling Jongin's muscles tightening as he prepared to take off. Then the dragon jumped, his wings flapped powerfully once, twice and suddenly they were airborne, flying fast over the forests growing thick on the island, east towards the mainland.

 

They would then fly south along the Spine until the river Jiet and follow its course to the Lake Leona. There they planned to stop for a few hours before making the last leg of their journey, from Dras-Leona to Cithri, their destination.

 

Kyungsoo repeated that route in his head _ad nauseam_ , until Jongin grew sick of it and suddenly spun in the air. Kyungsoo yelped, grabbing for the nearest spike protruding from Jongin's spine and clutching at it for dear life as the ground flashed nauseatingly over his head before the dragon stabilized his flight again.

 

 _What the everloving FUCK, Jongin?!_ he shrieked, heart beating wildly.

 

 _You were stressing,_ the dragon answered casually. _It was getting tiresome. Also your feet are in your stirrups so you wouldn't fall. And even if you did I would have caught you. Just relax, Soo, this is the greatest! We're finally free to do as we please!_

 

_I almost had a heart attack, you asshole!_

 

_Well I almost died of boredom and what would you do if that happened?_

 

 _I'd be safe_ , Kyungsoo grumbled half-heartedly.

 

 _I am keeping you safe! And I remember our route, seriously. I'm pretty sure I'll remember it until the day I die with how many times we've went over it. Leave it to me and enjoy the views. Last time you went onboard a ship, right?_ _Must've been boring._ Jongin's attempt at distracting his rider wasn't subtle but Kyungsoo realized that his continued fretting was indeed rather frustrating. Poor Jongin probably thought his rider didn't trust him. Guilt flooded him.

 

 _I'm sorry, Jonginnie._ He was understood and forgiven immediately. He really loved his dragon. Barely ten months old and already he knew him so well. _You're right, it was pretty boring_.

 

 _Tell me about it. I've never been on a ship,_ Jongin requested.

 

 _And you probably never will be considering how much you're growing. You'd sink any vessel,_ Kyungsoo teased him.

 

They carried on talking about that until they reached the mainland. They were some good distance north from Narda, just like they planned, as Jongin reminded him.

 

 _Yes, yes, you're a good navigator,_ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and couldn't stop himself from a light jab. _Almost as good as a pigeon._

 

Jongin snorted in disbelief, curls of smoke escaping from his nostrils. _Soo! You meanie! I'm going to throw you in the river, just you wait! I'm a thousand times better than some pigeon!_

 

He was a picture of wounded pride, wings flared, head reared back, eyes wide and radiating indignance with his whole body. Kyungsoo snorted.

 

 _Soo! Hey! Say it!_ Jongin whined. _Say: Jonginnie, you're the best navigator among all winged creatures!_

 

The more upset he got the funnier it was to Kyungsoo who had to bite his lip not to start laughing out loud. Not like it mattered, since his amusement was clear in his thoughts and to those the dragon had full access.

 

 _Kyungsoo!_ Jongin roared finally.

 

 _Nini,_ the rider said fondly but sincerely this time, _you are the best navigator among all winged creatures and I'm sorry I freaked out so much at first. I have utter and complete faith in your talents and instincts. I know you'll get us there safe. You're amazing like that._ He let his feelings flow completely bare and felt Jongin's upset fade and turn into affection and delight.

 

 _Of course I am,_ Jongin said happily. _I need to be, to take good care of you._

 

 _Take care of me?_ Kyungsoo inquired, murmuring _brisingr_ at a pile of sticks he's gathered to light them on fire and delighting at the ease of the spell that had caused him much trouble in the very beginning of his training; they were stopping here to let Jongin rest for a short while before they made their way south. _I didn't know I needed taking care of._

 

 _Of course you don't! But I'll do it anyway, like you took care of me when I hatched and taught me everything about the world. You were scared, at first, but you were so good to me._ Jongin said unexpectedly showing a deep side to his part of their banter.

 

 _You don't have to repay me for that though,_ Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. Did Jongin think he's indebted to his rider somehow? But that's not how it worked!

 _I know,_ Jongin rumbled reassuringly, nuzzling his rider's hair with his chin, _but I want to. You're a good person, Soo. A person who does what needs to be done but who hides a surprisingly soft heart under an exterior as tough as the bones of the earth. This is why I hatched for you._

 

For a good few minutes Kyungsoo didn't know what to say. Jongin's words echoed in his mind, filling him with pride and happiness (and a little bit of embarrassment, maybe, at being called _soft_ ). In the end, he turned to face his dragon and scratched at his favourite places, right near the wing-joints, murmuring “I love you too, you giant sap.”

 

Peace and contentment flowed between them as they sat together until Jongin proclaimed his energy completely restored. Kyungsoo doused the meager fire and climbed back into his place, making sure to fasten the loops of the stirrups well.

 

They managed to make good time and by the time the sun was setting and Jongin's wing-joints started hurting from the intense workout, they were able to make camp in the valleys of the Spine, protected by the steep mountain sides from the cold wind blowing from the sea. Teirm was close but camping under the stars was more exciting. Kyungsoo worried about wild animals and other creatures that might be a danger to them in their sleep but Jongin reminded him firmly that not many things can challenge a dragon, even a slumbering one, and hope to live to tell the tale.

 

In the end the boy managed to fall asleep, lulled by his dragon's peaceful thoughts and the warmth of Jongin's body.

 

The next morning came crisp and fresh. Jongin, muscles stretched and massaged by his rider, disappeared for an hour to hunt for his breakfast, leaving Kyungsoo to cook his own. Then they packed up their little camp and continued their journey.

 

It was long past noon when they arrived at Dras-Leona but the summer sun still shone quite brightly and Jongin, impatient to get to their destination even more than Kyungsoo himself, proposed to skip the city and go straight to Cithri. The rider was unsure.

 

 _Come on, Soo, I'm okay_ _to go_ _and imagine the surprise! It's going to be great! They'll be so happy to see you and you'll be happy to see them, you miss them so much… Just a few hours and we'll be there!_ Jongin wheedled and argued until Kyungsoo broke and agreed to speed up their schedule.

 

He was worried about Jongin and his stamina but on the other hand the closer he was to Cithri the more he longed to arrive and that desire was only amplified by his eager dragon. In the end he decided that if Jongin said he was okay then Kyungsoo would believe him.

 

This way instead of “sometime in the late morning” they arrived just shy of midnight. Kyungsoo's heart squeezed in his chest as excitement and anticipation flooded him, echoed by Jongin's own emotions. For a moment he was scared that the late hour had everyone in beds but even if they were the heavy beats of Jongin's wings chased them outside. By the time the dragon landed heavily in front of a modest, wooden house, most of its inhabitants were already gathered outside.

 

“Kyungsoo!” a female voice called happily and the boy waited only for Jongin to sit properly before he slid down his helpfully stuck out front leg to the ground. He was immediately swept in the arms of a middle-aged woman and squeezed within an inch of his life.

 

It took a good while before she let him go, grabbing his cheeks in her hands and looking over him tenderly. Her smile was so fond and joyful Kyungsoo felt tears prick at his eyes.

 

He stepped back, however, and cleared his throat, reaching behind his back where Jongin was sitting, still panting but eagerly taking in everything that was going on.

 

“Mom,” he started but corrected himself, “everyone, this is my dragon, Jongin. Please allow him to speak directly to you, he was very eager to meet you,” he said smiling when every pair of eyes turned to focus on the dragon and their bond was flooded by Jongin's sudden shyness.

 

Kyungsoo was sure that if it was possible the dragon would have crawled under his cloak and cuddled out of view, but it's been impossible to do ever since Jongin was a month old, much less now, and he was left to stand there, breathing heavily, tired, and nervous. He was so glad his scales made it impossible to read his embarrassment.

 

Nonetheless, feeling Kyungsoo's encouragement and support, he gathered himself and spoke, sending his thoughts to every person standing in the yard: _Hello, I am Jongin. It is an honour to meet my rider's family._

 

For a moment there was silence, the dragon's nervousness mounting, until a chorus of excited “Hi”s answered him. He felt himself relaxing a little in the face of all those people's enthusiasm and cheerfulness, and Kyungsoo's happiness filling him. Then the woman, Soo's mother, fearlessly came even closer, smiling up at him from her son's side.

 

“Jongin,” she said. “What a beautiful name. Welcome home, boys.”

 

–

 

The house was not built with a dragon in mind. It was not too big, made mostly of wood, standing a few miles away from the walls of Cithri because Kyungsoo's family has never been too rich until the boy became appreciated at the local king's court. Since then their financial situation was better than ever before but they still couldn't call themselves aristocracy. They kept a few servants and supported themselves through various crafts that the members of the family learned.

 

That forced Jongin to sleep outside when everyone went inside, which was both a blessing and a curse. Still shy, he was glad it meant he didn't have to interact with the family too much. On the other hand, he was alone. He could hear Kyungsoo's thoughts as he talked with his parents and sister and brother and he was left alone.

 

That is until Kyungsoo started including him in the conversation, asking his opinion and relaying his words to them. Jongin's heart was filled to bursting.

 

Soon though they went to sleep, exhausted, and the next day saw everyone making an effort to get to know him. The younger kids were a little afraid of him at first but Kyungsoo, ever the patient big brother, was happy to coax them closer and strike up a friendship with his dragon.

 

They talked about their training, Kyungsoo was forced to perform some of the magic he's learned and a little of the sword-fighting (his little brother was especially excited hearing about how Kyungsoo learned the skill from an elf and how, at the end of the training, he too would get a Rider's sword the colour of his dragon's scales; that in turn sparked a long moment of examining and appreciating Jongin's scales, to his utter delight). Jongin was asked to show off his flying. Kyungsoo's siblings got to sit in front of him in the saddle as the dragon agreed to take them up to the sky. One by one as he was still to young to carry more than two people.

 

In turn, they were regaled with stories about the life of the family, the city and the country as a whole. Jongin listened, rapt, and learned of his rider's life from before he met him.

 

When the time came to leave for Vroengard the family almost loved Jongin more than they loved Kyungsoo himself, the boy grumbled as he pried his brother away from the dragon's rumbling chest.

 

The goodbye was tearful but Kyungsoo promised to visit whenever they got the chance.

 

Jongin relished the hugs he got, just like Kyungsoo, and swore to the family that he would protect their son and brother and make sure to bring him back soon. The response he got to that proclamation was: “We'll be waiting for the both of you to come back.”

 

He never had a real family, Kyungsoo was the only one he had any ties to, and maybe Yifan-elda and Junmyeon-elda sometimes exhibited some parental tendencies; he never knew what a family looked like so he never longed for one.

 

But now, these people, Kyungsoo's family. They were his now. And he would do anything in the world to keep the smiles on their faces. Not only because they made Kyungsoo happy, but because they made Jongin himself happy through their acceptance and caring. They were good people, just like his rider, and they deserved happiness.

 

When, not long after Jongin's first birthday and breath of fire, they learned that Kyungsoo's sister was thinking of marriage, the dragon was the first one to insist to see the person she chose.

 

 _I will_ burn _him_ _to a crisp if_ _he's_ _not good enough,_ he said fervently.

 

Kyungsoo could already feel the headache building, torn between agreeing and scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Jonglo and HunHan left, coming soon-ish.  
> I accept prompts for this series.


End file.
